In This House of Prayer
by Aloha Mama
Summary: In a house of pray feelings are renewed and secrets are revealed. Did Lisbon secretly want that church wedding? I kind of think she did. A tag (sort of) to White Orchards.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This might be considered a tag to White Orchards.

Cannon established Lisbon is Catholic and a person with strong beliefs. So she would have questions about her child's faith and religious upbringing. Also had circumstances been different I believe she would have wanted a church wedding. I have read and reread this chapter several times and any mistakes are still mine. Hoe you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

 **In This House of Prayer**

 _Chapter One: Questions_

Working on the house took up most of Jane's time that and watching his wife bloom in front of his eyes. She was more beautiful then he'd ever seen her marriage and impending motherhood was something she wore well.

Jane looked at their wedding photo sitting on the mantle piece. The first personal item added to their new home. They looked so happy standing in the open field surrounded by nature and their family and friends. He smiled, family, he finally had one again. The Lisbon boys and their respective mates and children had opened their hearts to Patrick Jane. His CBI family showed up for the big day. The people who had his back for some many years. And of course their unexpected little of bundle of joy was with them. Room was left on the mantle for the baby pictures and family portraits of both the new and past variety.

Knowing how much her faith and beliefs meant, he'd been surprised Teresa hadn't insisted on a church wedding. Suspecting she'd once again sacrificed her dreams for him his heart sank and soared at the same time.

Teresa came into the living room chatting on the phone.

"Morning," She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss, "Karen says hello."

Her sister-in-law was a big help to Teresa having had four children herself. Between Karen and Grace Teresa was armed with first hand information that "What to Expect When Your Expecting" couldn't match.

Jane smiled up at his wife as she poured her first and only cup of real coffee for day.

"Pancakes" He mouthed. An enthusiastic shake of the head told him that morning sickness had subsided for the time being and the notorious Lisbon appetite was back.

"I'm planning on it. Do you think there will be a problem?"

The silence on Lisbon's end of the conversation and the wrinkles in her brow told Jane that Karen was imparting some troubling information.

"OK thanks Karen I'll check it out. Love to Stan and the kids." Lisbon finished her conversation and sat down to her freshly cooked breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Jane jested to her forehead and worry wrinkles still on display. "Bad news?".

"Nothing just baby talk. And why are there eggs on this plate? I thought you said pancakes."

"Eggs have protein which you need and they are right next to the pancakes. And please after all this time you are still trying to lie to me? Really?"

"It was nothing Patrick really just boring baby talk." She saw the _skeptical_ look on his face.

"What?" Silence answered her question. "I'm not lying"

"OK if you say so." Jane surged his shoulders and got up from the table.

"Well I have to go to work. Cho wants me at the office to look over a case. You my dear have the day off. So relax."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing all day. I'll come with you."

"You could do the laundry. I'm out of underwear." Jane told her before he ducked out the door to a barrage of very bad words.

Teresa sat on the outside porch enjoying the view. How her husband got there new home livable in less then two months was a miracle best filed under "things Jane just dose". She knew he had spent a considerable amount of money and pulled in all sorts of favors. There was still more to be done before the little one arrived and some nights were still spent in the "Silver Bucket." But all and all it was home.

Jane arrived at FBI headquarters going straight to Cho's office.

"Hey Cho."

"Morning Jane. How's Lisbon doing?'

"Pretty good considering she is growing a whole little human inside of her."

"Nice description Jane thanks for the visual"

"What have we got that was so important I had to show up today?"

Cho handed the consultant a file.

"Usual, rich kid ran away from home parents contacted every important person they know and called in a favor."

"Last seen when?" Jane asked with a forced interest.

Teresa was busy searching the Internet for a definitive answer to her big question.

"Can a Catholic married in a civil ceremony have their child baptized"

She had never discussed their child's religious upbringing with Jane assuming he would go along with whatever she decided.

Not until Karen mentioned that not being married in church or by a priest could impair her desire to baptize her child did she even think about it. Her sister-in-law was very devote. Not that she would look down her nose or be rude to someone with out her beliefs. That was not her way but she knew Teresa had a strong faith and frankly was surprise by the civil ceremony.

Lisbon explained the time factor and there's the whole issue of Jane being a non-believer. Non believer she typed that on the screen,

"Can Catholics married to a non-believers have their children baptized"

Still no definitive answers. It did seem her child could be baptized if the non-Catholic partner wold allow the child to be brought up in the Catholic faith and work toward a valid marriage. Damn she should have waited and gotten married in church. Of course this would mean Patrick lying to a priest which she had no doubt he could do with a straight face and a smile. She could always lie and say she was a single mother.

Patting her scarcely visible baby bump she shook her head.

"What are we going to do little one? God knows how many laws and commandments I've broken for your Daddy what's one more."

But the thought was quickly dismissed she would not no could not ever do that to Jane.

Jane came home to find Lisbon sound asleep on the coach. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to rouse her from her slumber. An afternoon nap had become a luxury when she wasn't in the office. He wanted her to stop working all together but had reluctantly agreed on a compromise of three days a week desk duty only until she went on full maternity leave.

Lisbon moved when he kissed her forehead but eyes remained shut and Jane tiptoed in to the kitchen to make dinner.

Pouring a glass of wine while the water boiled for the mashed potatoes he thought back to the morning. Something Karen said had upset Lisbon but she didn't want to share. Looking through the doorway to see if she was still sleeping he spied the computer in the other room. It was still on and several windows open. What was Lisbon researching so diligently.

No time to do anything about it now. Now it was time to to keep his angry little princess well fed. It was the best way to keep her calm and happy.

Lisbon walked into the kitchen just as the food hit the table.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Something smells good. Woke me up."

"Roast chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh asparagus and of course gravy. All your favorites."

"You are so good to me"

"I try no one likes a crabby Lisbon." Jane leaned in for his thank you kiss.

Lisbon asked about his day as her husband enjoyed his own cooking.

The case wasn't all that complicated the kid ran away with a much older girlfriend Fearing the wrath of his family and hoping to get some "skipping to Mexico" money. He staged his disappearance oldest con in the book. Not a case that needed Jane's type of expertise. He suspected that Cho was giving Lisbon some needed alone time despite her protest to the contrary.

"So did you and Karen get an answer to your question?" He asked with shameless innocence.

"What question? I told we were just discussing boring baby stuff." Lisbon quickly filled her mouth with more mashed potatoes and gravy. Her audible groan of delight made Jane smile.

"Should I be jealous of those potatoes? You seem to be enjoying them way too much. I can hear you moan all the ways on the other side of the table."

Lisbon licked her lips and gave him a sensual smile.

"Not getting enough attention from the wife Mr. Jane?" Her pupils were dilated and turning very dark. She slipped her hand under the small table eyes never leaving her husband.

Jane let out a small laugh. "No I thinking we're doing fine in that department."

Indeed they were pregnancy had raised Lisbon's libido to new and nearly impossible to satisfy heights. In fact just the other day Jane had asked for a break from his h _usbandly_ duties for at lest one night. Had a bit of a sensitivity issue he told his disappointed wife. Who then disappeared into the bathroom for a longer than usual shower.

After the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned of all evidence of the evening meal Lisbon retreated back to the office, That's where Jane found her slumped over the computer yet again sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the beguiling scene in front of him and remember once again he was a very lucky man.

"Teresa," Shaking her just enough to gently wake her but no startle her into consciousness.

"Oh, Jane" She looked up eyes half closed and moth slack. "Why are you in my office. I have paper work to do before we can go home."

"Teresa. Honey, we are home. You're in the back office of our house. You fell asleep."

"Oh." She looked at him sleepy eyed and confused. "Home? When did I get here?"

"You've been here all day. Are you feeling OK? Do I need to call a doctor?"

Lisbon finally cognizant of her surroundings gave her husband a shy grin. "No I'm fine just a little embarrassed."

Jane helped her stand up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey it's hard work living for two people." He patted her just slightly showing baby bump.

"Bed?" He kissed her again and picked up her discarded shoes.

"Oh yeah, I'm toast and I need to go to work tomorrow."

"You know you can always..."

His words were cut of be a hand on his mouth.

"No I can't stay home. In a few more months and I'll be too big and too tired to work. I need to get done what I can now.

"It was worth a try."

As Lisbon laid in bed getting comfortable she told Jane to go downstairs and enjoy his evening cup of tea and the silence to read in peace.

Like that was going to happen as soon as the even breathing was heard on the other side of the bedroom door he was off to the office to investigate the mysterious computer search Lisbon as conducting.

Jane sat in front of the computer looking at the many page his wife has accessed during the day. Baptized! Of course she wanted their child brought into the church. Lisbon was a devote Catholic. Well as devote as an atheist loving potty mouthed kick ass cop could be anyway.

Even after going through all the websites available there still didn't seem to be a definitive answer. Jane's frown turned into a smile when the solution to the problem presented itself in his mind. They would just have to have a church wedding. And he knew just the church for the occasion!

Patrick finished his tea and made an attempt skimmed two chapters of the latest Tim Winton book before heading to bed. His mind wasn't really on the novel but on how he was going to pull this second wedding off before the bride refused to "waddle" down the aisle or take a short honeymoon.

He made a list in order of importance and time needed to get the tasks down. His plan needed some luck, a few well placed bribes and a bit of carny magic. Luckily he knew who to call for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

In This House of Prayer

AN: Thank you all for your comments and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. If you read the last chapter but didn't have time to review thank you for stopping by and hope you enjoyed. Wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas and my beta is busy making holiday plans with her family. So please forgive me my trespasses.

Chapter Two: Calling in the Markers.

Lisbon again joined the land of the living with a stretch and the feel of her muscles popping back in to place. Jane was still asleep next to her arm thrown protectively around his most precious gifts. His wife and child.

"Patrick," Lisbon said in a soft voice but with a forceful shove.

Nothing, not even a cracked eyelid.

"Jane," a little louder this time. "You need to move so I can get up."

Bleary blue green eyes opened not too happily to the strong morning sun.

"What is with you women and all the shouting and shoving? Can't a man sleep in his own home, in his own bed."

He took a breath Lisbon knew his wasn't done yet.

"With his own wife without being assaulted by said wife"?

Now he was done the man was nothing if not verbose.

"I have to pee Jane! Now, right now!"

"Why didn't you say so, sweetheart."

An eye roll was followed closely by Lisbon's baby stepping to the bathroom, legs held tightly together.

She emerged from the bathroom looking much more relaxed and much less exasperated.

Until

"You shouldn't wait to the last minute like that. It's not good for the innards." Jane's face then collided with a flying pillow.

She must be getting soft or at lest the things she was throwing were softer he thought as he looked at an indignant Lisbon. Still his pocket rocket.

In the bright natural light of the kitchen Lisbon looked refreshed after her a good night's sleep. Not so for her bleary eyed husband.

"You look like crap. Did you get any sleep at all last night." Her expression soften while she took in a sleep disheveled Jane. It was always one of her favorite looks.

"A little." He smiled and scratched his backside. "You know I don't sleep much insomnia is my lifetime companion."

She kissed him on the forehead and reminded him that in a few months sleep will be a luxury so he should catch up now. With not too much persuasion Jane was back in bed. "for just a few minutes."

Thinking Jane was still sleeping Lisbon was about to make her escape when a large hand came from behind and pushed the door shut.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'll grab something at the office."

Jane turned her around to look at him.

"I will not have my child raised on decaf coffee and bear claws."

"Patrick. I'm late. I promise I will grab something healthy."

A brown paper bag was placed in her hand and kiss placed on her lips.

"Whole wheat bagel with organic peanut butter."

Watching Lisbon leave the driveway Jane pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Pete it's Patrick Jane I need a favor."

The voice that answered however was a very irritated Sam Barsocky.

"Oh hi Patrick how is married life treating you? You and Pepper are married right? Not that I would know not having an invite to the wedding or even a snapshot of the bride and groom. And cleaver of you dialing Pete's phone trying to avoid me."

"Sam, you were invited you just couldn't make it and sorry we're behind on thank you pictures. But I do have news that should make you smile. You're going to be an aunty in a few months."

"Oh Paddy really. I'm so happy for the two of you. How are you doing? With the news I mean."

"I could not be happier. And Teresa is glowing she's going to be a great mommy. Which brings me to my favor."

"You better not be planning on upsetting Teresa."

Jane smiled at the use of his wife's proper name. "No it's actually for Teresa. You know those paper you have the ones from when I was a child. I need them."

Silence followed his request. "I know you have them Sam."

"Yea I got 'im"

"Like I said I need them. Here's the plan."

After it was all laid out there was no problem getting Sam on board.

One down a few more to go. Checking his watch for the time he made the next call.

"Buenos Dias Wyndham Concorde Resort, Franklin speaking."

"Franklin, Patrick Jane."

"Senior Jane, so good to hear from you. You are well?"

"Oh more than well my friend, more than well."

"What can I do for you? Are you back here on the Island?"

"No, but that is what I want to talk to you about."

Franklin provided him with the local gossip, an assurance his plan could be executed as well as the another needed phone number. But first he had to get one more person on board before making the final arrangements.

Jane looked at the time and realized all that could wait. He was going to surprise Agent Lisbon with lunch. Knowing her she'll get wrapped up in her work and either skip eating all together or make due with a bag of chips. He sincerely hoped that at next weeks doctor's appointment she would be made firmly aware of how important good nutrition was to her and the baby.

Lisbon looked up when she heard the elevator ding, smiling when her handsome husband entered the bullpen.

"Patrick is something wrong? Why are you here?"

"Nothing is amiss. Can't I just want to see my lovely wife?"

"I think you are spying on me. Checking up to see if I'm eating properly."

"Teresa, you wound me. I would never..."

Lisbon picked up the container on her desk and looked at Jane with a smile.

"Want to share some very healthy, natural and actually yummy lunch with me? I think there is enough for two."

"Thank you, I'm good." Jane placed the bag he was holding on Wylie's desk.

"OK then well I was in town and thought I would stop in ask if you needed something, but I see everything is under control. Guess I'll see you at home Teresa."

Lisbon smiled at him and continued eating,

Before leaving Jane made his way to Cho's office and engaged the lead agent in a short conversation.

Lisbon looked up to see Wylie eating what appeared like a very healthy meal.

"Whatcha' got there Wylie? Looks good."

The young tech coughed a bit and then kept on eating.

Busted Lisbon thought to herself, so busted Mr. Jane.

Jane laughed all the way home he should have know she would never jeopardize their unborn child with caffeine and junk food. Shame on him for thinking other wise.

Having some spare time he made his next call. Humming to himself while the phone rang he thought of how he was finally happy. A curt hello followed ten rings.

"Walter Mashburn, Patrick Jane."

"Patrick, do what do I owe this honor? Teresa asking about me but to shy to make the call herself?"

"Really Walter, Teresa shy. Since when has my wife ever been shy"

"Well that's true … wait a minute. Your wife?"

"Yep, got a married a month ago, Sorry we didn't send you an invitation. It was kind of a small affair. Not your type of soiree."

"Sure it wasn't a shotgun wedding, Paddy?"

"Well now that you mention it."

"Oh my God, a baby too. What have you done to my Teresa?"

"Made her my Teresa."

"Touche'. So what is it you need? An exotic honeymoon at my safari lodge in Kenya?"

"Not exactly."

Jane explained what he wanted the millionaire didn't need to know all the details. Just enough to get him and Lisbon a round trip ride on Mashburn's private jet.

After concluding his business with Walter he had one more call to make before Lisbon got home.

"Father Hidalgo it's Patrick Jane."

"Senor Jane, how are you? Franklin said you would be calling. What can I help you with today?"

Jane was happy the priest spoke English because this conversation in his broken Spanish would be a disaster. After discussing the situation Father Hidalgo told him what he was planning wasn't necessary but he thought it a wonderful and loving gesture to his wife. Of course he would help.

Jane took a deep breath and got ready to make dinner. All his plans were in motion he just had to get Teresa to agree to an impromptu honeymoon. That was going to be the hardest part.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, This chapter is short but I thought better to get something out then wait any longer. Seem I have forgotten the disclaimer so just in case you were wondering I don't own the Mentalist or its characters. I do however own up to any and all mistakes. Patresa thanks for your suggestion think it will work perfectly.

In This House of Prayer

Chapter 3

Setting the table

Nothing too extravagant that would be a dead give away, no simple and succulent that's what was on the menu tonight. Jane looked with appreciation at the well marbled steaks and two perfectly sized baked potatoes. Yep she would never know what hit her.

Lisbon came home to the sound of her husband singing slightly off key and the distinct smell of sizzling meat on a grill. Her stomach grumbled reminding her that her last meals was several hours ago.

"Hey Patrick, I'm home. How long to dinner? It smells divine."

"About fifteen minutes." He had come out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Why don't you get comfortable and I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you." Lisbon said in that quiet kind of little girl voice that Jane loved to hear. Like a cat's purr it meant she was content and happy.

She went to give him a quick peck on the lips but he pulled her into him letting his tongue lick her bottom lip. When she sighed he took advantage of her open mouth.

"Down boy, you haven't feed me yet. Dessert later."

"I missed you that's all." Giving her a safe kiss on the cheek. "Go get out of those slacks that are killing you because you refuse to believe they no longer fit."

Lisbon looked down at her slightly protruding tummy and back at Jane.

"Do I look … "She stopped and grinned. "Too soon?"

"Much. We have months left for that question. To which by the way my answer will always be, no you look beautiful. Now go dinner will be on the table when you get back."

"You spoil me."

"I know." And with that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

As promised the table was set and the food ready when Lisbon returned. She'd changed into comfy shorts and a too big tee her feet bare.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, we're ready." He walked into the room with two wine glasses and some sparkling water.

Lisbon sat and eyed the feast in front of her and smiled. Deadly handsome, smart, with a killer smile and he can cook. Yep she did good.

The conversation was easy it always as with them lately. Then Lisbon heard the words she dreaded.

"Teresa, I've been thinking."

Her face didn't flinch but in her head she saw that cartoon character with the big bulging eyes and the loud fog horn going off in their brain.

Jane finished chewing a piece of perfectly cook steak and smiled taking her hand across the table.

"This has all been so fast the wedding, the baby, finishing the house." He made a grand gesture around the room. "What do you say to a little us time."

"What kind of us time? We spend every free moment together."

"Like a honeymoon."

"We had a honeymoon.

"Phft a long weekend in the same hotel as your brothers is not a honeymoon."

"We never saw my brothers the whole weekend."

"That's because we never left the room. I'm thinking a beach and some sun and you in a bikini. What do you say?"

"I'm not wearing a bikini I'm pregnant! Besides we agreed to help Cho with the team transition."

"Cho still has Abbott for a few more weeks. And you will look ravishing in a bikini. Please Teresa."

"Dose sound nice And with the unexpected surprise." She placed her hand lovingly on her stomach. "We won't get much couple time."

Jane grinned at her, taking her hand in placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'll ask Cho tomorrow about time off."

"No problem he's fine with it." Too late he caught his mistake.

"So you've already talked to Cho. That conversation this afternoon in his office?"

Jane grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose the flights are already booked and the hotel confirmed?"

"Minor details. We have private transportation and accommodations are flexible."

"Private transportation? Who do you know with a plane at their disposal?" The question hung in the air. "Oh my God Jane, tell me you did not call Walter Mashburn."

"He always liked you. Sends his heartfelt congratulations. Think of it as his wedding gift to us."

"How much time do I have to pack? "

"Walter needs at lest forty eight hours to get the plane ready."

Lisbon sat back in her chair. "I'm surprised you didn't make Duck a l'Orange. ."

"I thought simple was better. Chocolate mousse for dessert?"

"Yes, I will go on a honeymoon with you."

"And wear that bikini?"

"Don't push it."

Lisbon retired shortly after dinner with thoughts of sunshine and beaches firmly planted in her head. Jane was finishing up in the kitchen when his phone rang. Minelli, a name he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Virgil, to what do I own the honor?"

"Just checking up on you Jane. Lisbon and you still married?"

"To your utter horror I'm sure the answer is yes. And blissfully happy."

"That's good. Sorry May and I couldn't make the wedding but we appreciate the invite."

"You were missed."

Minelli laughed, "Still the charmer. I do have a question for you about that Island you took refuge on will on your sabbatical. May and I are looking for a place to kick back and relax. Thought maybe a nice tropical island would be fun."

"May tired of those fishing trips already?'

"Something like that, so advice and a few names would help."

"You know Virgil I think I can offer you a vacation to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

In This House of Prayer

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and interest. I know this story is a a bit fluffy but you need some fluff every once in awhile. Sorry for the posting delays I will try to do better. I accept responsibility for all errors. Short chapter to get us on out way. Hope you enjoy.

I own no part of The Mentalist or its awesome characters.

Chapter 4: On Our Way (at last)

"Teresa sweetheart, hurry up or we'll miss the plane!" Patrick Jane stood by the front door rocking on his heels.

"I thought it was a private flight?"

"It is, but there still a set flight time."

"Are you sure I have everything I need" Teresa looked at her small suitcase standing by the front door.

Why had she let her husband pack for her? Every since she had said yes to this impromptu honeymoon a veil of secrecy had descended upon the trip. No destination, no itinerary and absolutely no idea why she gave in so easily.

Cho approved her leave a few weeks earlier than planned. Lisbon felt bad leaving him short handed but Cho assured he'd be fine. With Tork deciding to stay in Austin and Wylie now a bona fide field agent, not to mention Abbott still hanging around the team was functioning in top form.

And so Mr and Mrs. Jane were off on an adventure.

Jane had hired a car to take them to Austin Executive airport where Mashburn had so kindly sent his private jet.

"OK spill where are we going?" Lisbon glared at the man sitting next to her in the limo. His blond hair golden in the morning sun.

"Isla Margarita, in Venezuela. I think we have to stop in Caracas first."

Lisbon took his hand, "Is this your island Patrick, the one you told me about in your letters?"

"The very same. Surprise!"

He smiled at the women next to him who promptly burst into tears.

"Teresa, what's wrong? Are you OK, do we need to go back to the house."

Lisbon wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Nothing's wrong Patrick. I just can't believe I'm actually going to see the places you described so beautifully. That you are going to share it with me. Thank you you're the best husband ever."

Jane handed her his hanky the waterworks nowhere near stopping.

"If you happy sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I don't know." Came the tearful reply.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close kissing her check.

"It's OK."

By the time the couple were seated on the plane Lisbon was back in control of her emotions. Just a bit of a lingering mist still covering her eyes.

The passenger section had six seats that could swivel to face each other and a small table

"Wow this is fancy, leather and everything." Lisbon ran her hand over the side of her chair.

"They also stretch out into a bed. You know Walter, nothing in half measures for him."

Just then the flight attendant appeared carrying a tray with three champagne flutes.

"Can I offer you beverage." She place the tray in front of the couple pointing out the one that contained non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice.

Jane was looking at the third drink speciously when their host come out of the cockpit.

"Walter!"

Always suave he took the third flute with the usual Mashburn flourish.

"Why are you here?" Jane eyed him suspiciously.

"No reason just came to see you off and get a chance to see the endearing Teresa again."

He bent and gave Lisbon a kiss on the check, "Lovely to see you my dear.'

Walter was still holding her hand and gazing intently into eyes, when Jane coughed in the background.

"What Patrick, afraid of a little competition?"

"Competition? You do know we are married?" Jane pointed a finger between him and Lisbon."

Walter scoffed, "Seriously Patrick I've been divorced, what is it now four times. A spouse is not all that hard to get rid of when you know the right lawyer."

Jane leaned over and removed Mashburn's hand from Lisbon's.

"Let go of my wife! And we won't be needing any lawyers"

Mashburn reluctantly placed Lisbon's hand back in her lap. But not without one last kiss to the back of her hand.

"I never took him for the jealous type always seemed so asexual. No romantic passion." He winked at a blushing Teresa.

"Romantic passion! I have passion that is a Jane bun in her oven."

Lisbon gave her husband a not too gentle slap on the arm.

"Walter, thank you so much for the use of your jet." Lisbon had turned on her full watt smile. "It was so sweet of you."

"Anything for you my dear. Maybe when you come back we can get together for lunch. You know for old times sake."

Jane fold his arms across his chest and leaned into the window. He glared at Mashburn.

"Bring old grumpy pants with you if you must." He made one last bow and headed to the exit.

"How about lunch when you get back." Jane whined in a high pitch voice. "Bring old grumpy pants."

"Patrick, may I remind you that you are the one that called him."

"A necessary evil, I wanted you to be comfortable."

Lisbon patted her husband's arm. "I know dear and I appreciate it but if you ever say Jane bun and my oven again I will shoot you!"

After the departure of Walter Mashburn the couple settled in for take off.

The ride was relaxing with a wonderful lunch and even a selection of movies. (Walter thought of everything). The excitement and long flight finally got to Lisbon and Jane watched his beautiful bride sleeping contently next to him. He couldn't resist a kiss.

"I love you my angry little princess, my salvation, my last great love, my wife." He touched her lips softly with his.

The word wife no longer filling him with guilt and fear. He thought of Angela and sighed, what would she think of him now. What would she think of Lisbon? Would she forgive him for marring again and loving Teresa so completely? He knew the answer. Yes, she'd be happy for him because she was a kind and gentle person. Two amazing women loved him with ardour and fervor and he loved them the same way.

He closed his eyes. Yes, a nap was a good idea.


End file.
